A Slytherin's Worst Nightmare
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: Harry's fifth year he finds himself among a new student, and her name is Fairyn Malfoy! She's Draco's Cousin but sorted into Gryffindor, Is she all that she seems? Can Harry trust her?
1. Default Chapter

Fairyn's POV:  
  
  
  
We were almost there, almost to Hogwarts! I had heard that The Harry Potter was there as a fifth year, maybe he could help me ward off my prat cousin, Draco.  
  
Well after almost drowning in the lake, and being eaten by the sea monster, which lives in the lake, we arrived within the Great Hall. In front of us sat this very old, and very warn hat, as I looked at it I wondered what it was. "What is….?" I asked before I was cut off by a woman with red hair.  
  
"Welcome first years, when I call your name you will come up to the front to be sorted into your houses." She said. I looked at the hat, and then at the stool. Crikey! I don't have to put that old ratty thing on my head do I? "Rywin, Olivia!" The woman called. A black haired girl walked up to the hat and the woman put it on her head. (Thus answering my own question.)  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced, and she ran over to join her friends at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Wheatfield, Aaron!" The woman called again.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said.  
  
"White, Erika!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" By this time I wasn't even paying very close attention to the sorting, I was entranced by something else, or by everything else. How the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night's sky, how the candles floated in mid air, everything.  
  
"Malfoy, Fairyn!" I looked up, and so did everyone else. I walked up and sat under the hat. Even though the hat was on my head I could feel it looking at me.  
  
"Hm…curious…. very curious…. you are a curious one indeed…." The hat said to me. Look hat, you better not put me with my prat cousin or when I'm finished with you they won't even find your shadow! I thought rapidly.  
  
"Not Slytherin aye? You know Harry Potter didn't want me to put him in Slytherin either. Well….if you're sure?" The hat asked me, Anything but Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin! "Better be….GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called, and for once a strange thing happened, nobody clapped, not one single person. They all gawked that a Malfoy could be put in Gryffindor. Then I heard it, a soft clapping noise, coming from a raven-haired boy in the front of the table.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
I was slightly astonished that Draco Malfoy had any relatives other than himself, maybe I would be lucky, and maybe she wouldn't be as bad as Draco.  
  
Fairyn's POV:  
  
They stood aback, away from me inside the Gryffindor common room, almost as if I were the living virus of the Black Plague. "What's going on? How could a Malfoy get into Gryffindor?" Some of them whispered. "I don't know, I thought they all belonged in Slytherin! Yeah they should go back to where they belong!" Whispered others.  
  
"Oh come off it you bloody gits!" I turned around, and found myself starring face to face with Harry Potter. There wasn't a witch or warlock in the world who didn't know his name. "Just because she's a Malfoy doesn't mean anything! The sorting hat was gonna put me into Slytherin as well! What's the difference?" He asked them.  
  
"Yes, but your Harry Potter, you don't have a re-reputation for being a mean, vindictive scoundrel like the Malfoys do." Colin Creevie spoke up.  
  
"Listen! If the sorting hat had reason to put her here, then here she'll stay!" Harry shrieked.  
  
"Sorry Harry." The younger boy said, and ducked away. Harry turned to me.  
  
"I'm really sorry about them….um, I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly." He held out his hand to me, and I took it.  
  
"Fairyn Malfoy." I said. "I can understand their fear, I mean my cousin is a stupid prat, whole git father works for Bloody you-know-who!" I said. "Oh by the way, Ron, I'm really sorry about what my uncle did to your dad."  
  
"You're sorry?" Ron asked me.  
  
"I am……" I said.  
  
"Well look who it is, hi Ferret!" I turned around to find myself face to face with my git cousin, Draco. "Followed by Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood!"  
  
"Shut-up Draco!" I said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Ferret?" He asked in his usual snobby voice. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Make you wish you had never been born….!"  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
The way she said it, it made me shiver, I could see that she was far more than she seemed. Having a Malfoy in Gryffindor might not be as bad as everyone thinks. She pointed her wand at Draco, a strange look in her mystic blue eyes. "It's too bad your mommy likes you Draco, cause if she didn't, you couldn't be missed!"  
  
"Shut the hell up about my mom!" He yelled. "Curio!" I thought that the girl was done for, but all she did was dodge it, like it was simply nothing. She then pointed her wand at Draco and shouted at him "Imperio!"  
  
Fairyn's POV:  
  
The rodent that is Draco Malfoy had never really learned how to fight the certain curses, which were thrown at him, like I had. Even the Curatious curse can be fought as well as dodged. Though the fact that he had ignored his rotten father about how to dodge the curses I on the other hand had not, and that was going to work to my advantage! "Imperio!" I shouted at him, the curse hit him at a hundred miles per hour, and froze him in his place. "Alright, now I've had bloody enough of you! Now tap dance back to your common room hitting every door on the way there, and then tie yourself to your bed! I'll check on you later!" I said, and he preceded to tap dance away.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
That was bloody brilliant! But that was also voted as one of the curses that the students of Hogwarts weren't aloud to use, and he had just used it. "Hey Fairyn, not that I didn't enjoy that, but didn't you know that that is one of the three unforgivable curses?"  
  
"I know, but it's his fault he started it!" Fairyn said.  
  
"You're not aloud to use the Imperious Curse?" She asked, astonished, though she almost seemed amused by the fact that she couldn't use it. And something told me that just because she couldn't, didn't mean she wouldn't.  
  
"No, we're not aloud to use it, it's one of the three curses that You- Know-Who-"  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said, cutting me off, how could he say that name, after all that had happened to him?  
  
"Used." I said, finishing the sentence.  
  
"Voldemort used them? Well that I didn't know. Back at my old school, those curses were taught to us, just incase there would be a time that we'd have to use them. Have you ever heard of the veritas curse?"  
  
"No, what's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Veritas is also known as Veritaserum." She said. "It's a truth spell, though the spell only permits you to tell what you know, not what you don't. Like if someone put a memory charm on you, or someone had use a transfiguration, then you would only be able to tell what you think you knew, get what I mean?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, though I've never heard of the Veritas curse."  
  
"Course you haven't, nobody ever uses that curse anymore. Nobody, it's like the Three Unforgivable Curses that you know of. I don't think Voldemort used it, but I my father does an awful lot. He says it's all he can do to get his kids to tell the truth."  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I'm going to kill that Ferret! I swear, that girl is sooo gonna die when I get a hold of her! "Crabbe! Goyle! Get me the hell out' a here!" I shouted. "Crabbe?" I called again, though there was no answer. 'Goyle?"  
  
"Well, well, well….Now I have you right where I want you." I looked up astonished by the voice, and found myself starring into the sapphire eyes of……  
  
"Fairyn?!" I asked. She nodded, her golden hair falling into her pale face. She crawled onto my bed, like a tiger after pray; unbuttoning my shirt she kissed me hard on the mouth. She slinked her arms around me and moved to my neck. "Fairyn! What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked, almost half yelled, though got no response, which I knew would happen, so I don't know why I even bothered. "Untie me! Untie me now! Fairyn!"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle won't be able to hear you, they're stunned."  
  
Fairyn's POV:  
  
So I used one of the Three Unforgivable Curses, he started it he got what he deserved. One thing everyone must understand is that Draco Malfoy and I have NEVER been friends. We have NEVER liked each other, EVER. "Okay, so you're saying that I should take the curse off of him?" I asked Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright, I guess it's not right for even Malfoys to fight with each other."  
  
"How can you possibly be related to Draco, you're not even like him!" Ron shouted at me.  
  
"No, I'm not. Hurting people, witches, wizards and Muggles alike is wrong." I said. "And don't yell at me, I'm right here." I said, Ron apologized which was rather bold of him, I think. And the three of us trotted off to Draco's common room to untie him.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Fairyn had cut me loose, though I had no idea what the hell was wrong with her. She hates my guts, and now she wants to make passionate love to me. I'm one very confused Malfoy! And I wasn't planning on kissing her thank you very much….but something made me do it. It wasn't lust, god I hated her! She was a more advanced witch than me; she had my father's respect, even if she did hate his guts. "Fairyn Malfoy, I'll ask you one more time…..get the hell-" I cut myself off, starring wide eyed as the door opened, and in walked…. "Fairyn!"  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Good Lord! They looked so much alike they could have been twins, but that wasn't possible! Fairyn Malfoy has been with us since well, since she had tossed Draco back to his Common Room. "Fairyn….? Have you a twin?" I asked.  
  
"Hell no!" Fairyn screeched. "And especially not something as ugly as that!" The clone looked at out Fairyn.  
  
"Drat you! Stupid Mudblood!" Now that was defiantly not our Fairyn. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Fairyn! Ron! Hermione! Duck!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
I survived Avada Kedavra twice; I thought maybe I could do it again. The girl who resembled Fairyn was probably Voldemort…most likely. Though why he could want to disguise himself as a girl was beyond me, though before I could do anything Fairyn snapped in front of me and flicked her wand at it. "Aractus Deflectus!" And as I watched Avada Kedavra shot out in another direction, and finally dissipated completely. I blinked.  
  
"Um, Fairyn, if you don't mind my asking, but what in bloody hell are you?" 


	2. A Slytherin's Worst Nightmare (chapter 2...

Harry's POV:  
  
I survived Avada Kedavra twice; I thought maybe I could do it again. The girl who  
resembled Fairyn was probably Voldemort...most likely. Though why he could want to  
disguise himself as a girl was beyond me, though before I could do anything Fairyn  
snapped in front of me and flicked her wand at it. "Aractus Deflectus!" And as I watched  
Avada Kedavra shot out in another direction, and finally dissipated completely. I blinked.  
"Um, Fairyn, if you don't mind my asking, but what in bloody hell are you?"  
"Not too sure." Fairyn replied.  
"How can you be 'not too sure'? I'm the only one to ever survive Avada Kedavra."  
"I'd didn't survive it, I just deflected it. There's a diffrence." Fairyn said.  
"You survived it because....well nobody knows that yet, I survived it because I'm a  
Malfoy, and I was taught a few 'forbidden' things."   
"You name has nothing to do with it, how were you taught that?"  
"My father taught it to me, he didn't want another 'Harry Potter' running around  
upsetting the balance of nature. I may not have been sorted into Slytherin, but I can act  
like a Slytherin if I'm forced too. Don't ask me questions a million times if I don't know the  
answers to them," Fairyn said.  
"I'm sorry, Fairyn."  
"Harry! We're late for potions class!" Hermione yelled into my ear.  
"Oh how lovely, this should be a hoot." Fairyn looked confused. "Trust me, you'll  
see."  
  
Fairyn's POV:  
  
We all walked into potions class, and sat down at our tables. The potions master  
looked like one of Voldemort's Cronies, dressed all in black with greesy black hair. "Yuck,  
whose the slimeball?" I asked.  
"That would be Professer Serverus Snape. He think's he's god, and head of the  
Slytherin house." I giggled, a fiery gleam in my eye.  
"This should be fun." I said, and sat down.   
  
Harry's POV:  
She was glarring death in the face, I had no idea what she planned to do. "Miss  
Malfoy? Is something troubling you?" Snape asked, more like sneared. Fairyn ignored him,  
humming a chearfull little tune, and as I snuck a peek at her paper I saw a written in bold.  
10 Ways To Piss Off Snape. She was defanatly starring death in the face. "Miss Falfoy are  
you deaf?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not. I just simply don't answer to anything other than Fairyn."  
"Why are you wearing Gryffindor Colours?" He asked.  
"Because she was sorted into Gryffindor." Draco said.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said, I visibly winced.  
"You know, Snappie o'l buddy, you totally suck."  
"Totally suck? Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
"Yeah, you like suck, or you like to suck, but either way you suck." Fairyn said.  
She used a Muggle word in Hogwarts, and to Snape's face. "You just took ten points  
from MY House just because I'm a Malfoy in Gryffindor. That's a, well that's just a whole  
hell of a lot of BS." She said.  
"BS?"  
"Bull Shit." Fairyn replied. "They usually don't let students swear infront of  
teachers, and they sure didn't at Durmstrang, or Beaux Baton, but I think I can make an  
exception for you. And all this stuff you're teaching me, hah! Child's play. I know more  
about potions in my pinky finger than Draco does in his intire being." Snape was gonna do  
something nasty I could tell from the look in his eye, and he was probably going to take it  
out on either me, Fairyn, or Nevile. "Oh yeah, and there is a counter curse for the Avada  
Kedavra spell. It was founded by, you'll never guess this, the guy finally succeeded at  
doing something right, Gildroy Lockheart."  
"Why you insolent...."  
"Brat, bitch, looser, slut, chick, whatever, I've heard them all, and trust me,  
flattery will get you nowhere."\ 


End file.
